Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear
The Space Pirates Appear (宇宙海賊現る, Uchū Kaizoku Arawaru), is the first episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades the Earth after having been defeated by the previous 34 Super Sentai teams in each attempt, they just happen to come across a group of five space pirates seeking the greatest treasure in the universe. When the Zangyack fleet attacks the pirates, they transform into the Gokaigers. Plot When the evil Space Empire Zangyack invades Earth, the 34 Super Sentai engage them in the Great Legend War before sacrificing their powers to destroy the armada. Some time after, the Gokai Galleon arrives to Earth with its crew of pirates after their navigation robot Navi confirms it to be where the Greatest Treasure in the Universe is buried. Though a small advance fleet of Zangyack ships are seen heading towards the planet, the Gokai Galleon's Captain Marvelous refuses to turn the ship around when they are close to the treasure. With that in mind, the Gokai Galleon fights through the fleet before forming Gokaioh to destroy them single handedly. After reaching the Earth, Captain Marvelous introduces himself and his crew to a group of humans as the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and state their intentions to obtain the Treasure from them, only for no one to have no knowledge of the treasure. As Captain Marvelous has his lookout Luka Millfy sell her ring off for cash to eat at the Snack Safari, the Zangyack flagship Gigant Horse arrives within Earth's atmosphere as an infuriated Commandant Oiles Gil declares an all-out assault on the planet with the main invasion force. Action Commander Shikabanen leads the Gormin Sailors to attack as the Gokai Galleon crew were about to eat. Though they attempt to stay out of the skirmish, the Gokai Galleon crew reconsiders due to their experience with the Zangyack conquering their planet long ago. Arriving to the aid of two women and several children, the crew transforms into the Gokaigers to battle the Zangyack forces. When the second wave arrives, the Gokaigers assume the forms of the Gorangers, Shinkengers and Magirangers to get rid of the Gormin. Transforming back, the Gokaigers use their Gokai Sabres' Final Wave attack to destroy Shikabanen. Soon after, now expecting retaliation from the Zangyack, the crew take their leave while being admired by the populace as heroes, though Captain Marvelous insists that they were not protecting them and only attacked the villains for ruining his lunch. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Yukari Tamura as Navi *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) *Tetsuharu Ota as Shikabanen (voice) *Naoya Makoto as AkaRanger (voice) *Narration, Mobirates Voice, Gokai Sabre Voice, Gokai Gun Voice - Tomokazu Seki Episode info *Writer: Naruhisa Arakawa *Original airdate: February 13, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes for The Space Pirates Appear: **GokaiRed - AkaRanger, ShinkenRed, MagiRed **GokaiBlue - AoRanger, ShinkenBlue, MagiBlue **GokaiYellow - KiRanger, ShinkenYellow, MagiYellow **GokaiGreen - MidoRanger, ShinkenGreen, MagiGreen **GokaiPink - MomoRanger, ShinkenPink, MagiPink *The Great Legend War was first seen here with all the core and sixth rangers sacrificing their powers to defeat the Zangyack fleet. In Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the battle was shown in fuller detail. While in this episode, we see the core and sixth rangers perform the final blast, in the film, the final attack was retconned with the extra rangers/heroes joining in the charge that defeats the Zangyack fleet. *When the Gokaigers change into the Gorangers, they use the Goranger Hurricane attack. In the show, the ball would transform into an object that was usually either anathema to the monster's personality (such as a magnet to disrupt a mechanical clock monster) or a gift (such as a bowl of ramen to a skeleton-themed, starving monster). Both object and monster would then explode. In this episode, the ball transforms into a Garbage Truck that sucks a squad of Gormin into it and drives off (Gormin is a play on gomi, meaning "trash" or "garbage"). *Although he only provided a voice for this episode, Naoya Makoto is the first former actor to guest star as his character, reprising Tsuyoshi Kaijou/AkaRanger. He would get a bigger role and actually be seen in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. External links *Episode 1 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes